


Window Sex.

by BGee93



Series: Kink Meme Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Window Sex, mentions choking but none actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Window sex with Yamamoto and Kenma!Kink Meme request from Tumblr:Kink Meme





	Window Sex.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Clearly I am amazing at titles and summaries *snorts*

“I want you,” Taketora licked a strip up Kenma’s neck, leaving a cool, wet trail behind his tongue until he took the lobe of Kenma’s ear in between his teeth to nibble on it. Kenma’s breaths were still heaving, body shaking in the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Taketora gave a small tug on the lobe before releasing it to whisper hotly into his ear. “Right up against the window,”

Kenma fluttered his eyes but didn’t open them, a groan falling from his lips in between the pants as his brain began to function once again. Twitching his fingers one by one Kenma tested out how well his limbs were currently working in order to actually pull off what the other had just asked of him. Sighing he shook his head when he discovered he could barely move, muscles slowly becoming slow from the stiffness already settling in.

“You getting sore?” nodding softly he finally slitted his eyes open to look up into Taketora’s softened expression as a hand came up to brush his sweat slicked hair out of his face. “Want to stop?” Kenma took a second to think through the question, brain still not quite working at full capacity before shaking his head and blinking his eyes open just a bit more.

“Wanna see if I can hold you up?” a gentle snort escaped from his throat to which Taketora scoffed and began a rant on how he could definitely hold Kenma up while fucking him. He tried to roll his eyes, giving up on any attempt to roll over and into the fluffy comfort of the fuzzy blanket Taketora kept on his bed just for him. The action brought another groan out of him as he rolled them too fast and actually, somehow, blurred his vision for a second.

“Told you rolling your eyes would hurt you someday,”

“Shut up,” it was Taketora’s turn to snort as he slid his hands down Kenma’s arms, spreading the drying, tacky sweat down the limb. Kenma cringed at the sensation then scrunched his face up when the tired limb was lifted to wrap around Taketora’s neck.

“C’mon. I wanna try it,” his lips brushed slowly over Kenma’s, kissing him gently but deeply until Kenma was sighing into his mouth and tightening his hold. Taketora released Kenma’s arms and moved down to lightly grip his hips, massaging the sore muscles as they slipped down to his thighs. He slipped his tongue into Kenma’s mouth to explore further and deepen the kiss even more before beginning to sit back, sliding Kenma’s thighs up his and encouraging him to wrap his legs around Taketora’s waist. 

They moved slowly until Kenma was sitting in Taketora’s lap while Taketora’s kneeled on his knees. They finally pulled away from the kiss. Taketora whispering a ready, waiting for Kenma’s nod, before pulling him up off his lap and sliding one leg after the other to the floor until he was standing with Kenma in his arms.

Kenma’s heart raced with anticipation when Taketora began walking towards the [window](https://www.google.ca/imgres?imgurl=https://d3ciwvs59ifrt8.cloudfront.net/8b6784ab-3b17-4ce5-8e14-ba7f563f52e4/3a16b3eb-1df7-4a23-9b5c-2b15ce965fb7_h.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.avantiwindow.com/home&h=530&w=1500&tbnid=nBWKiwRISTZa4M&tbnh=133&tbnw=378&vet=1&docid=n8qm41VwWqk38M) of his bedroom. His eyes slipped closed slowly as he laid his head into the warmth of Taketora’s shoulder, tightening his arms around his broad shoulders to pull them together even closer. Taketora hummed, the sound vibrating against their chests, as Kenma rubbed a hand against his shaved head. He’d gotten rid of the mohawk earlier that year and Kenma honestly loved it. He loved to run his hands over the peach fuzz so much it was honestly an addiction at this point.

In just a few more strides Kenma was gently being pressed against the chill surface of the glass, a loud, shuddering gasp spilling from his lungs as he instinctively arched into Taketora away from the cold. Taketora shushed him and pressed him against it more, leaning into Kenma as he slowly ran his hands down Kenma’s sides until he was gripping the cheeks of Kenma’s ass, spreading them open while he bucked his hips up to brush his erection along Kenma’s entrance. 

Still sensitive from their fucking earlier Kenma shivered, mewling as he turned his head into Taketora’s neck more. Nuzzling the tip of his nose against the skin there as his hair began falling over Taketora’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Kenma nodded, his nose rubbing against Taketora’s skin again causing goosebumps to spread along the area. Smirking Kenma raised his head just enough to begin sucking on the area, drawing a gasp and groan from Taketora. The fingers on his ass digging in so tightly Kenma knew he’d be bruised there later. He’s always bruised easily and after finally realizing he wasn’t actually hurting Kenma, Taketora began to enjoy marking him. Now there was hardly ever a morning after where Kenma’s inner thighs and chest wasn’t covered in hickies and bite marks.

Taketora shifted them around until he was finally able to line up with Kenma’s hole, slowly pressing into the warm, wet heat. The stretch felt amazing and only slightly uncomfortable since not even ten minutes ago Taketora had stretched him out and then pounded into him until he came without being touched. Because of that Taketora quickly bottomed out and didn’t bother waiting for Kenma to adjust. 

His thrusts were fast, deep and _rough_. The sound of wet slapping was louder than Kenma’s moans for once as he was thoroughly fucked against the heating glass behind him. Taketora bent his knees, locking them as best as he could when they began to shake. He began lifting and slamming Kenma down into his thrusts as the burning desire within his stomach began to grow and spread, the sure sign of his quickly approaching orgasm. Kenma’s hold around his neck was so tight he felt as if he was being choked.

Cursing he stopped thrusting and began grinding Kenma into the glass, hands spreading Kenma open even further. The new angle forced him even deeper into Kenma as he began grinding into his prostate. Taketora latched his mouth onto the ball of Kenma’s shoulder, biting down into the skin he moaned out low and deep as he came. His legs shook violently and he had to release Kenma’s ass to brace himself against the steamed up glass. 

Kenma gasped and clung to Taketora as a second orgasm suddenly overtook his body. Twitching around the throbbing cock still inside him Kenma shot his load between them. A scream tearing from his throat in the form of a curse as his head slammed back against the window with an echoing thwack.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: #3 for the Kink meme: ToraKen ;) - “I want you. Right up against the window.”
> 
>  
> 
> [ Kink Meme](https://bgee93.tumblr.com/post/177037851996/thread-starters-kink-edition)


End file.
